


Sparks Flying Within Their Souls

by Amidala_Skywalker (Anne_Rackham)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Celebration on Ajan Kloss, F/M, Making Out, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron Relationship (mentioned), Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Public Display of Affection, Shameless Smut, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Amidala_Skywalker
Summary: {Only small spoilers for TROS are in this fic.}His brown eyes glance back to the party, and he can still feel her watching him. Her breath is warm against his cheek, and he does his best to control his breathing. Ever since seeing her again, memories from the past plagued his mind. If he won this war, he swore he’d find her again and make things right. And now here she is, standing right beside him as if fate were pulling them back together and fixing what should have been.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Sparks Flying Within Their Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildWestReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWestReader/gifts), [0nce_Upon_My_Story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nce_Upon_My_Story/gifts), [Aedyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedyn/gifts), [Bloodredcherry (bloodredcherry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherry/gifts).



> Dedicated to you Zorii/Poe shippers! While we may be small, someday our fan base will grow with these two. I wouldn’t have finished this fic without your support and inspiration! Thank you! <3
> 
> So, all I wanted was smut, but the characters had a mind of their own. I’m sorry if this is a mess. This thing has grown beyond my control, and I see another chapter coming in the near future. Enjoy!
> 
> Happy New Year!

The sky is dark, and the stars in the sky seem brighter than usual. There isn’t a cloud or ship in the sky. It is peaceful and serene, and the loud celebration couldn’t ask for a better atmosphere. 

It takes Zorii an hour when she finally finds Poe. He’s standing there alone, leaning against the bark of a tree. The firelight dances around him and casts shadows in the jungle. His brown eyes are watching the crowds of people celebrating their victory over the Final Order and the defeat of Emperor Palpatine. 

She doesn’t know why she sought him out. Her mind and body seem to gravitate towards him without a second thought. After seeing him on Kijimi, something sparked deep inside her. She was shocked to see him alive and to see him return to Kijimi of all places. If she was honest with herself, she should have left hours ago, but the suggestive look Poe gave her was more tempting than she let on. 

“Zorii?” she hears him call out as she walks toward him. She left her helmet on her ship, the glow from the fire illuminates her features. Her red lips smirk at the hint of surprise in his voice.

“What are you doing here?” he asks her when she stops next to him. His brown eyes are shining in the firelight. 

“I thought I’d stick around a while longer. See what the craze is about,” she pauses with a smile on her lips. _”General.”_ Her green eyes catch him grinning. ”Congratulations. The title suits you.”

“Thanks.” He still can’t believe he was named general. He’s not sure what it all entails, but he’s starting to. 

“You’ll be great,” she tells him, seeing the hint conflict in his eyes. She knows little of what happened to General Organa and notes she’ll have to ask him later. “If she didn’t see the potential in you, she would have nominated someone else. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” She moves and leans against the same tree. Their shoulders are touching. 

“Zorii—“ he starts. There are a million things he wants to say, but he can’t decide which one to say first. He’s almost grateful for her interruption. 

“I don’t want to talk about the past,” she says, turning her head to meet his gaze. “What happened today provides people all over the galaxy with a fresh start. A new purpose. A new life. You gave me that, so thank you.” She doesn’t know why she says it. The possibilities of the world are open to her now. She tries to blame the excitement and adrenaline of the events, but she knows it’s something deeper and more meaningful. 

He’s stunned for once and doesn’t know what to say. He’s still not used to being thanked or congratulated, either, and he feels he isn’t the one that truly deserves it. It’s all too new, yet so is everything. “You’re welcome.” His brown eyes glance back to the party, and he can still feel her watching him. Her breath is warm against his cheek, and he does his best to control his breathing. Ever since seeing her again, memories from the past plagued his mind. If he won this war, he swore he’d find her again and make things right. And now here she is, standing right beside him as if fate were pulling them back together and fixing what should have been. 

His eyes find hers again. Her green eyes are dark against the night sky and firelight. Her loose blonde hair moves with the light breeze, and the ends brush against his neck. He can faintly smell vanilla, and it’s intoxicating. _You’re beautiful,_ he thinks. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she whispers, and he can’t believe he actually said that out loud. She starts to move, but he’s faster. Her breath catches as he pins her against the tree, his body pressing against her. Heat pools at her core as she feels the weight of his body. He tucks a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear and touches her cheek. Her lips meet his, hot and eager. Her arms wrap around him, wanting more of his body on her. One hand clutches the back of his shirt, and the other finds his neck, her fingers grasping his black hair. 

His hand finds her hip, and he squeezes hard. Poe’s fingers dig into the burgundy fabric of her suit, and he deepens the kiss, his tongue skimming the roof of her mouth and finding her tongue. Zorii moans and arches her back when she feels how hard he is against her. Her head tilts back, and his tongue finds her chin and neck. He sucks on her neck, and fire courses through her veins.

“Poe,” she moans, breathless in his ear. Her left leg wraps around his waist, and she squirms when he shifts against her. His hand on her hip moves down to the back of her thigh, lifting her up. Her other leg wraps around his hip, and her ankles lock together. 

He grunts, loudly, against her skin, and his hands are back on her hips, shifting her just right, chasing the pleasure. The friction between their bodies is near perfect, but there’s too much clothing in the way. “We should find somewhere else to continue this,” he whispers against her skin. 

“We’ve done this in far worse places,” she moans, wanting more of his body everywhere, and clings to him tighter. _They are somewhat hidden,_ she thinks, but too many people are wondering about, having a good time. Someone in a drunken stupor could easily get lost in the jungle and spot them. After all, they aren’t too far away from the crowd. “But we don’t want to do something scandalous as your first day as General,” she teases. Her right leg slides down against his left.

“I know where we can go,” he tells her. He kisses her quickly and squeezes her left thigh, then he lets her go. Zorii’s hand finds his, and together they walk to his private quarters. 

Everyone is scattered around the base. There is a lot of eating and drinking going on. Inside the main building, couples are hiding in the shadows making out or partaking in risqué activities. Poe is grateful to have a room, and he’s even more grateful for not having to share his quarters with a bunkmate. 

Once Poe has his door open, Zorii pushes him inside. As the door automatically closes and locks, Zorii kisses him hard. His hands roam over her body, and his fingers remember how to undo her suit. Between breathless kisses, their clothes are quickly discarded and form a pile on the floor. His right arm circles around her body, pulling her close, and he buries his left hand in her long blonde hair. She shivers at the contact of his warm body against her. It has been so long since she’s been with a man. Every touch is overwhelming. 

She slowly runs her hands up his muscled arms and shoulders, taking in the sight and feel of him. Her hand finds the back of his neck, and she leans his head down and kisses him. She kisses him slowly, taking her time to get to know him again, and he lets her, matching her pace. As her other hand slides down his arm and finds his waist, he starts to guide them towards his bed. Her fingers brush against his cock, and he moans and stumbles backward, the back of his knees hitting the bed. With his arm still around her waist, he brings her body down with his. Before she can adjust herself on top of him, he shifts his body and gets on top of her. 

“That wasn’t nice,” he says. 

Zorii starts to laugh but quickly stops when he pins her wrists together above her head. The look in his eyes causes her to shiver and squirm against him, and she can feel how warm and hard he is. He kisses her again, hot and eager, then his lips trail down her neck. His hand releases her wrists, and her hands are back on him. Her nails slide up his back, and he moans as he kisses her collarbone. 

“I want you inside me,” she pants. Her body is buzzing, and she’ll go crazy if she doesn’t have him. “Poe, _please,_ ” she begs. 

“ _Yes,_ ” he breathes. He palms her thigh and feels her tremble. When he cups her and feels how wet she is, she arches against him, and her toes drag upward against the back of his calf. He aligns his hips with hers, and as he slowly slides inside her, they moan loudly. Poe begins to thrust into her, and Zorii soon catches the familiar rhythm of their bodies together. 

Her legs wrap around his waist, and her hands clutch his body mindlessly as she moans softly with each thrust. Her nails dig into his skin again, and Poe moans, thrusting faster. Wanting to hear the sound again, she rakes her nails up his back again. The sound that escapes his mouth makes her toes curl. The sensation drives him wild, and he increases the pace. 

“Yes!” she cries as she nears her release. Her pleasure is building, and her body keeps arching into him. Her heels dig into his lower back, and her hand fists his hair. “Don’t stop!” 

“Never,” he nearly growls as he grips her hip. 

His mouth teases at her lips and neck with each thrust, and she can’t take it, needing to feel his mouth on her. She guides him to her, kissing him hard and fast. He mouths at her neck, and when he bites, her body tightens around him as hot pleasure burns throughout her body. 

She is breathless and panting, and she can feel his body shuddering, close to reaching his own release. “Come for me,” she breathes, her heels still digging in his back and fingernails sliding down his back. It’s all he needs. 

“Zorii,” he moans loudly. With one hard thrust, he releases and fills her. 

His body is shaky, and he nearly collapses on her. Their foreheads are touching, hair sticking to their foreheads, and their bodies are slick with sweat. Poe kisses her softly, then he rolls onto his back. Zorii shifts and lays on her side, draping a leg over his. Her head rests on his chest, and she can hear his heart beating fast. He wraps his arm around her, calloused fingers running up and down her smooth arm. 

There’s so many things he wants to say but doesn't because he is afraid of ruining the moment. His brown eyes gaze at her. Her hair is wild, blonde locks scattered around his gray pillow. Her breasts rise and fall against his side as she starts to control her breathing. She’s beautiful, and he wants to remember this moment. He doesn’t know what will come of them tomorrow, but he’s glad he’s got her tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Somewhere on Wookieepedia, I read that Poe’s suggestive look meant he _wanted to celebrate privately with Zorii._ Clearly, we needed this, but reading it helped fuel this story, too.


End file.
